


Alone

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie





	Alone

**Alone**  
 _Yara/Ryota, PG13_  
For [](http://yararanger.livejournal.com/profile)[**yararanger**](http://yararanger.livejournal.com/) :)

The too-bright, artificial lighting shut off all of a sudden, and the emergency red bulbs flared to life just as the alarms started to blare.

Ryota stopped short. They were in the middle of _space_ , light-years away from just about anywhere. Who could possibly break in and do any damage bad enough to set off the alarm system?

Habit ingrained by months of weekly practices had his legs leading him to the nearest Meeting Point, but as he rounded the first corner a body barreled into him and sent them both tumbling to the floor in a mess of familiarly flailing limbs.

Yara scrambled to his feet and tugged Ryota with him, immediately breaking into a sprint again. Ryota fell into step behind him without question, pushing himself harder to keep up - Yara might be small but _dammit_ he was fast.

"We're going the wrong way!" He shouted over the sirens screaming in their ears. Yara's stance shifted almost imperceptibly and he threw a grin over his shoulder. If Ryota had had the breath to spare, he would have sighed.

"What did you do!?"

"Come on!" Yara called, showing no sign of slowing. They weaved their way through the corridors until Ryota couldn't have found his way to the nearest Meeting Point if he'd tried, until one wall blurred into the next, until his legs were beginning to turn to jelly, and still Yara ran, and still Ryota followed.

They nearly went down again when Yara stopped without warning, and Ryota screeched to a halt behind him, arms pinwheeling madly to stop himself falling flat on his face. He'd barely got his balance back before Yara was shoving him into a hatch in the wall head-first, and he hastily pulled his feet out of the way so that the other man could follow, tugging the cover closed behind them.

"This way!" Yara started off through the pipe, crawling until the shrinking circumference forced him down onto his stomach. Ryota's legs were grateful of the break, but his arms weren't used to having to drag his entire weight through small spaces, and too soon the adrenaline began to wear off.

Yara pulled himself into an opening Ryota hadn't even noticed, and started up the ladder. With a final burst of strength, Ryota followed behind Yara's disappearing feet until finally, _finally_ , they were at the top.

The space around them couldn't be called a room by any stretch of the imagination. It looked like it had once been some kind of storage space - there was an antique-looking cleaning machine in the corner that took up most of the room, and a few other small appliances that Ryota didn't recognise scattered in the remaining space. He crouched in the gap between the machine and the far wall and watched as Yara kicked the hatch closed - which had been rather helpfully propped open against one wall when they arrived - and slumped down against the wall next to him, chest heaving.

Somewhere along the way the sirens had shut off, but Ryota's ears continued to ring with the echo of them.

Anything Ryota might have been about to say disappeared from his mind the moment Yara turned towards him, eyes overflowing with more emotion than he could ever have imagined. Ryota's breath stuck in his throat, fear of the constant eyes tearing him between backing away and throwing himself into Yara's arms. The former was something he'd never wanted to do, and the latter, something he'd been _able_ to do. Not somewhere as closely monitored as the _Star Seeker_.

"Yara?" Ryota questioned softly, and Yara's mouth twitched.

"There are no cameras up here."

Ryota felt his eyes widen and couldn't stop himself gaping like a fish. "But that's impossible."

Yara just shook his head. "Not impossible. I don't think anybody knows about this place. I only found it by accident when I was cleaning, and honestly, Ryota, I checked and there's _nothing_. Not a glitch."

Ryota blinked stupidly for a moment, stunned. The cameras were _everywhere_ , eyes on them every hour of every day. It was unthinkable that they were really, truly, alone. For the first time in six years, the eyes were gone.

"So..." He said eventually, "What was all the running for?"

Yara had the grace to look guilty.

"I had to kill the power to shut off the eyes, or they'd have seen us. They don't work on the emergency power, for conservation. If they find out that this place exists, they'll just hook it up with everything else."

Ryota pursed his lips. "Why go to all that trouble, though? We hang out just fine, don't we?"

Yara's laugh was more breath than sound. "We can hang out, sure. But..."

Ryota cocked his head in a silent question, but didn't have to wait long for an answer. Yara's fingers met his jaw as it tilted, and his palm cupped Ryota's cheek so softly it was barely there at all. Understanding hit him like a freight train and he met the other man half way in a kiss so desperate he thought he was going to pass out. Yara's mouth was so soft, and his kiss so hard in all the right places. Ryota's fingers were tangling in Yara's hair before he realised what he was doing, and Yara lifted him into his lap so that they could be even closer still. Yara's arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand slid back into Ryota's hair to curl around the back of his neck. Yara's touch was like fire licking across Ryota's skin, burning him with every touch, but Ryota was powerless to resist, willingly melting in his arms.

Slowly their desperation ebbed until the kisses they shared were slow and soft, and Ryota was left tingling pleasantly. Yara soothed Ryota's bruised mouth gently with his own, and Ryota hummed happily into it.

"Maachin's working on something... a little less... noisy," Yara mumbled between kisses, "So that we don't have to cut the power every time we want to be alone. That is," he nudged Ryota's nose with his own, suddenly bashful, "If you want to do this again, I mean."

Ryota just grinned and kissed him again, until the flush on Yara's cheeks was entirely for him.


End file.
